


Three Drabbles for 'The Faculty'

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [26]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Different drabbles (or the multiple of it)





	

>  
**Prompt: hope** = double drabble

Casey's favorite place during lunch-break were the bleachers. The jocks were busy with flirting and bragging around in the cafeteria. And Zeke was making his dubious dealings only some steps away.

They never talked, of course not, Zeke was the cool guy at school and Casey was just the photo-geek. But sometimes their eyes crossed and Zeke smiled. Made Casey's heart flatter and even if it was just for the split of a second, there was a bond between them.

Suddenly Zeke was standing in front of him, watching him with piercing eyes.  
„Why don't you tell me what you want,“ he asked.  
„Like all the others do.“

Slightly nervous Casey shook his head.  
„I don't need your stuff.“

„Of course not. You're the golden boy. You don't need cigarettes or faked ID cards.“  
Zeke laughed.  
„But I'm sure also you have secret wishes. Maybe I can help you?“

Casey swallowed hard, the pictures, rushing through his mind made him blush. But before he could react, Zeke had grabbed him, pulled him closer and … kissed him.

His world stopped to turn around. Even in his dreams, he had never dared to hope for that.

***

**Prompt: Thank-you note** = double drabble 

Zeke had never been good with words. He had learned to hide his feelings and better not to trust others. This changed when he met Casey; almost against his own will he fall in love instantly.

Though he knew that this would turn his world around. Casey was a romantic guy. But this was easy. Surprise him with a movie or a trip to the lake at fullmoon and he was happy. Casey was also a geek. Zeke was willing to listen when he didn't want to stop gushing about photography and he didn't mind a phototrip even when it was raining cats and dogs.

The problem was Casey's family. Zeke knew he had acted like an idiot this evening when he had been invited for dinner and flee almost in panic out of the house. Later in the evening, Casey called him.

„You are a shit, Zeke.“  
He could hear that Casey was still angry.  
„You can thank my mom that I'm still talking to you.“

Strange to think, that Mrs. Connor had taken his side instead of Casey's. And Zeke knew it was about time to overcome his fears and to write her a thank-you note.

***

 **Prompt: relax** drabble

„Geez, you are so tensed up. What's happened?“

„Just another night in the darkroom. I really need to bring this project for Delilah to an end.“

Zeke smirked.  
„ I've warned you; she's a bitch. Give her an inch and she will take all.

C'mere, I will help you to relax.“

Strong hands started to massage his neck, long fingers squeezed stiff shoulders.

„Don't stop,“ Casey complained when he paused.

Zeke chuckled slightly.  
„Don't worry, I'm not ready for a long time yet.“  
He pulled him onto his arms and took him upstairs, to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for drabble_weekly (LJ) / drabble_zone (DW
> 
> also posted at my journals (DW & LJ)


End file.
